Recognition
by Takanotori Kari
Summary: The Host Club cooks up a plan to reveal their Princess AND throw her together with none other that Mori!
1. The Prologue

Reacognition

by Takanotori Kari

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

*flies to emo mushroom corner*

The Prologue

Never. Never once had he seen that look directed at anyone else. Not the boys in the Host club nor the girls. It was a look filled with surprise, awe, and …... tenderness? Morinozuka Takashi had had a lot of time to reflect on it. He'd been watching her for several months now, whenever no one was paying him mind. He tried to keep his preoccupation with Fujioka Haruhi secret from the Host Club, especially his little cousin, Mitsukuni. He knew better than most what that brilliant, scheming mind could come up with.

However, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, known as Hunni or Hunni-senpai, had already noticed. As had the rest of the Host club. All except Haruhi herself, the most oblivious of the group. They noticed how his eyes followed her when he thought they weren't watching. They noticed the relish with which he plucked her from Tamaki's and the twins' clutches. They noticed the tender expression that slipped past his mask when he ruffled her hair. Of course, they noticed. They all loved her, their little Host club Princess. The first girl any of them truly loved. But one by one, they realized that Haruhi would only be happy with one of them. The person best suited to making their princess happy was their very own "wild" type.

**Please be nice! I'm not ready for flames, but easily worded constructive criticism is welcome. Treat me like a baby.**

**It's probably horrible anyway.**


	2. Hunni-senpai's Mischief

Recognition

by Takanotori Kari

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

*Kyoya wouldn't sell*

Hunni-senpai's Mischief

Kyoya glanced at his bag, irritated. It had begun with Hunni-senpai. The boy Lolita had stayed home sick, but had sent a note with Mori-senpai begging Kyoya to keep the host club open to make the ladies happy. Kyoya had complied, but was now wishing that he hadn't. Barely ten minutes after the doors opened, Tamaki had received a phone call and rushed out, begging "mama" to keep the club going while he was out. Soon after the twins disappeared after receiving an urgent call as well. Now Kyoya's ring tone echoed through the room. The host club was already down four hosts, and Kyoya suspected that the ladies would soon be left to Haruhi and Mori-senpai.

" If you ladies would excuse me for a moment?" Kyoya inquired with a smile, "I believe I have a call."

"Of course, Kyoya-kun!" his regular guests chorused. Once he turned and his face was out of sight of them, a near murderous expression crossed over it. Haruhi, who happened to be leaving the kitchenette with a tray, promptly stumbles and dropped it. Kyoya simply shook his head, and murmuring ominously, answered his phone.

"Otori Kyoya."

"Kyo-chan! This is Hunni! Will you _please _see me? I need to talk to you! Make sure that Takashi is busy. Kay?" The beeping of the dial tone followed these words. Resigned, Kyoya apologized to his guests, as well as the two remaining hosts. He was soon welcomed into Hunni-senpai's room, joining the other club members at the small table.

"Now that you're all here, we can start! I know that we all love Haru-chan with all our hearts. There's no need to deny it! But what we really need to think about is exactly that. She can only truly be happy with one of us. What will make her the happiest? Takashi and I are leaving Ouran soon so we need to settle this before we leave." Silence followed Hunni-senpai's declaration.

"I wouldn't make her happy. I'm too much like her father. I'm overly dramatic and sometimes totally ignore her feelings until she shoves them in my face," Tamaki admitted with a fall from grace attitude. "I will continuously pry on her nerves." Hunni-senpai nodded eagerly, a smile appearing on the previously serious countenance. Hunni-senpai's serious expression was rather disconcerting; the club rarely saw it and usually, Hunni-senpai was fighting when he wore it.

" I'm no good either. I'm too cold for the Princess. I'd only end up pushing her away," Kyoya murmured with a smirk. "She'd get hurt with me, even though I really don't want to hurt her."

"And Haru-chan would fell really bad if she hurt one of the twins by picking the other." Hunni-senpai giggled when the twins nodded. "Haru-chan thinks of me as a little brother. So that leaves-"

"Mori-senpai," Kyoya agreed.

"I know! Takashi is perfect for Haruhi! I figured it out a long time ago! Have you noticed him watching her?" The boys nodded, but Hani-senpai was to caught up by his thoughts to notice, "Everyone thinks that Takashi doesn't show emotion. But that's not true! His emotions just flit across his face before disappearing! Those expressions have begun to linger because of Haru-chan!"

"So why are we-" Hikaru began,

"Talking about this-" Kaoru continued,

"Now" they finished.

"And without Mori-senpai," Tamaki added.

"Takashi wouldn't approve. Also, he's too shy to talk to Haru-chan without a couple of nudges," Hunni-senpai answered with a grin.

Back in music room #3, Mori-senpai and Haru-chan made a huge mess attempting to keep all of their guests happy. Many were upset that only two hosts were available and wondered why the host and club was open at all. But both Haru-chan and Mori-senpai had a grand time cleaning up because they did so together.

**Eeee! It's done! Chapter one! I've always liked Hunni-senpai's brand of genius... And Hunni-senpai just seems to need exclamation points, Don't you think? I felt like it was really long when I wrote it, but now it seems really short... sorry if it is... **


	3. Hunni's plan

Recognition

by Takanotori Kari

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

*hides in emo corner with notebook*

Hunni-senpai's plan

"Now," Hunni continued, 'we must plan. I think that the girls and our classmates should know about Haru-chan's true gender." The silence that followed seemed thick enough to touch. "Kyo-chan? Tama-chan? Don't you think that it's time for the girls to know?"

"Um...well, I guess so," stuttered Tamaki.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Hunni because he knew that if Tamaki agreed then the other host club members would eventually come around.

"But how?" asked Kaoru. "We can't just make her wear girl's clothes."

"We do that often enough during club, but the ladies still believe that she's a guy," added Hikaru.

"I'm leaving," decided Kyoya. "There is nothing here that is beneficial to me."

"Kyoya," murmured Tamaki, "Are you aware that our fathers have bet on which of us Haruhi will marry? If you leave I will as well. Not only will Hunni-senpai be without our support, I will attempt to change the relationship Haruhi and I have. I have very little doubt about my ability to seduce. Do you understand where I'm going?"

"If your relationship progresses, and your father wins the bet, my father will probably draw money from the company that I own and he controls in order to pay him off. I understand completely," answered Kyoya with a tight smile as he returned to his seat.

"How are we supposed to do this?" repeated Hunni tactfully ignoring the conversation he and the twins had witnessed. "We could convince to take gym."

"Nah," said Hikaru, "Haruhi doesn't enjoy sports. We could put her in a really low cut dress or maybe a swimsuit during club hours."

"No,"answered Kaoru, "She'd just refuse to wear it no matter how much money Kyoya threatened to add to her debt. What if we got a hold of her ID? We could make copies and put them up around the school. Maybe even send one to the school newspaper."

"That's a great idea, Kao-chan!" exclaimed Hunni, launching himself at Kaoru and pulling him in a circle. "Next, we need to push Haruhi and Takashi together as much as possible. Just like I did today! Kay? In the mean time, we should fight off the boys from the school."

"Hunni-senpai? How are we supposed to do that if the know that she's a girl?" asked the twins.

"I don't think that it will be that hard," said Kyoya, "remember Arai? Despite that lesson, I get the feeling that she's still just as oblivious. However, we may want to be a little cautious when she's at school. One of us should be near her at all times after we reveal her identity and before we push her and Tamaki together. Hopefully Mori-senpai as much as possible."

"Oh-no!" shouted Hunni. "You guys really need to leave! Takashi will be home soon! He must have taken Haruhi home. Otherwise he'd be here already ! hurry, hurry, and come back tomorrow! Kay?"

"How are we supposed to do that? We can't leave the ladies with Haruhi and Mori-senpai again." said Kaoru sensibly.

"I shudder to think how much business we're losing right now," added Kyoya.

"Alright. Alright We'll talk about it tomorrow. Kay? Now, hurry! You need to leave before Takashi gets here!" And telling a maid to clean up all traces of the visit, Hunni pushed them out the door. Soon after the last car left, Mori-senpai arrived and made his way into Hunni's bedroom.

"Mitskuni, how are you feeling?" Mori asked, his face a picture of concern.

"Takashi!" exclaimed Hunni, launching himself at the other boy. "I feel much better!"

"That's Good." Takashi began to straighten Hunni's blankets. "Something unusual happened during club today."

"Really?" Hunni masked his true reaction with surprise. "What happened?"

"All of the Club members but Haruhi and I received urgent calls and left soon thereafter." Mori narrowed his eyes at his younger cousin. "Seems like a pretty weird coincidence, right?"

"Yeah, really weird!" Hunni grinned at his cousin. "I feel like cake! Let's go have some! Kay?"

"No." His voice did not allow for argument. "No matter how much better you're feeling, you were sick today. You need to eat healthy food and stay in bed."

"Awwww, Takashi-"

"No! Good Night, Mitskuni."

"Good night, Takashi." Hunni fell asleep with thoughts of the next morning and setting his plan in motion dancing around in his head.

Mori left for his house wondering what in the world his devious little cousin was planning. How he pitied those who had the misfortune of being involved in Mitskuni's ideas. He shuddered, hoping that in didn't have anything to do with himself. Mori forcefully pushed that terrifying thought from his head and headed to dinner with his mother and brother. His father was gone on business again. Mori fell asleep that night think of Haruhi's plan...

**Wahhhh! I'm sooooo sorry about the long break. I was sick and then someone tore a page out of my notebook. (it was blank) I couldn't make myself touch it for almost a week... Don't ask... and then finals snuck up on me... I'll post a lot this week though...**


	4. Haruhi's plan

Recognition

by Takanotori Kari

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

*^I really hate that story^*

Haruhi's plan

After hours of just the two hosts intertaining, the ladies finally left. Mori and Haruhi collapsed onto one of the sofas. The ladies had inadvertently run the two ragged. They had not been able to please very many ladies despite their best efforts. Ladies came to the club to see their favorite club members, and with only two guys, meeting their expectations was practically impossible.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked, as the older boy had suddenly gripped her around the waist and pulled her close. "What are you doing?"

"Hmmmmmm," replied Mori. Then he began to snore.

"Great, how am I supposed to clean the music room and get home if I'm being used as a teddy bear?" Haruhi griped, but she smiled.

"Haruhi." Mori said from behind her. "You're so cute."

"Wha- Oh, he's still asleep," She murmured, glancing at Mori's peaceful face. "Why is he talking about me in his sleep? Is he dreaming about me?" A shiver ran down her spine and her smile widened at the thought.

"Haruhi, What would you do if," he trailed off. Haruhi held her breath as another shiver tickled her back. She wondered if he would remember any of this when he woke up. She couldn't decide if she wanted him to or not. Mori's nap only lasted a half hour. After he woke up, the two began to clean up the horrific mess. There were tarts and sweets scattered around, and tea everywhere. They had managed to break three tables, two chairs and a couch. The counter in the kitchenette and many of the tables were covered with sugar and milk. Haruhi shook her head.

"Those poor girls. We must have been like a comedy act on television," she said.

"Mmmm," Mori answered. "Yeah."

"Mori-senpai? Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"No. Not really." He blushed as he lied through his teeth.

"Oh. I see." She turned away from him and headed to the kitchenette.

"Haruhi? Why does that disappoint you?" he asked, concerned.

"You were trying to ask me something and kept trailing off. I simply wondered what it was you wanted to ask."

"What would you do if I kissed you?" he murmured to her back.

"What!?"

"That's what I kept trying to ask." Haruhi didn't answer. She continued to the kitchenette and began to wash the dishes. Mori, his spirits low, began to clean up the sugar on the tables. He was so concentrated on not falling apart, he didn't notice when the water stopped and large, brown eyes began starring at him.

"The first time I'd probably be too surprised to react, but the second time," She paused and her voice became even softer. "I might just kiss you back." She looked up, surprised, as a shadow covered her.

"Amazing." Mori smiled, bent his head, and softly brushed Haruhi's lips with his own. His hand rose to frame her face, and his thumb traced the path his lips had caressed. Haruhi's breath stuttered as his lips began their descent again. He paused a hair's breadth from her lips. "Here we go," he whispered. His lips touched hers. They fused and shaped themselves to the other. The kiss seemed to last forever.

"We need to finish cleaning," Haruhi murmured against Mori's lips. He groaned, but complied. They quickly finished cleaning despite the size of the mess they had made. " I think it's time to tell the school my true gender. I've kept it from them for so long. I am afraid of the backlash and trust issues because I've been misleading them for almost a year, but I think I'm ready. Maybe."

"Why?" Mori asked.

"So that I feel free. It may not seem like a lot, but lying to them has become a huge burden on my shoulders. I can't be myself completely. They don't know that I'm a girl. It feels weird, suddenly being a guy. And-"

"And?"

"And if I'm a guy, then it would be awkward if we started randomly kissing all over the place!" she blurted before slapping her hands over her mouth. Mori grinned and moved closed to her.

"You liked it then. Kissing me." He drew her hands away from her mouth and moved even closer. "That's good. Because I liked kissing you." And his lips took hers again.

"It's Thursday." Haruhi began, breathing hard, after he released her. "On Monday, I'm going to tell the school that I'm a girl. Do you think I could find a girl's uniform before then?"

"The twins keep one in the changing room closet. If you take it home after club tomorrow, they won't know until Monday."

"And. Um... What should we do about this?" Haruhi vaguely gestured to the nonexistent space between them.

"After you tell the school that you're a girl, if you're not ready to tell the other guys, then we'll simply find as many excuses to be alone together as possible."

"How did you know that I was worrying about that?"

"I know you." he answered simply. "Now. Let me take you home so that you don't get home too late."

"Yeah. I really need to make dinner before Dad gets home."

"Good, I don't want you walking alone after dark anyway. There are a lot of things that could happen out there," Mori shuddered at the thought. "Come on and we'll get home in no time."

Sure enough, soon they were at Haruhi's door. It was far too soon in Haruhi's opinion. She didn't want Mori to leave, but he had his own family and dinner to get to. He gave one last kiss and left. Haruhi sighed as she began to make dinner. She felt a slight tightening in her chest and smiled, thinking about Mori and her plan. Soon after dinner, she fell asleep still thinking of Mori.

**Note: takes place at the same time as the last chapter.**

**Yay... they'll be coming fast. Two maybe three more chapters maybe more...**


End file.
